


Оригинальный способ познакомиться.

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Меня зовут Пак Ю Чон. Мне двадцать семь лет. На моем счету в банке около двух миллионов долларов. У меня есть своя квартира в престижном районе Сеула и загородный дом. И сейчас я на крыше, прикован наручниками к громоотводу, а моему «компаньону», или другу, называй как хочешь, нужно найти ключ от наручников.Что я тут делаю?Пожалуй, вернемся на пару дней назад.





	Оригинальный способ познакомиться.

**Author's Note:**

> было написано на Фикатон №3 «Rising Sun» проходивший в далеком 2009 году. и как-то так получилось, что я напрочь забыла о существовании этого фика Оо на днях вспомнила и решила, что надо бы его тогда к себе залить, а то чойта я Оо
> 
> сама заявка (так мне на память лол):  
Авторский или перевод, неважно.  
Предпочтительно:  
OT5,  
ХоДжеМин, или  
ЮМин.  
Также - любой пейринг с Чанмином, неплохо, если оба универсалы /я про сверху-снизу/. Любой тройник с Чанмином. Персонажи в пейринге с Чанмином могут быть так же из группы Супер Джуниор. Или же МинХо из Шайни.  
НЕ ЮнДже, НЕ ЮСу.  
Пейринг должен быть ярко выражен. Хэппи-энд или хотя бы намек - обязателен. Рейтинг? Я только за, но не обязательно.  
Любые метания между пейрингами возможны, но ХЭ должен быть у всех участников действия. Не обязательно с кем-то, главное хэппи.

Меня зовут Пак Ю Чон. Мне двадцать семь лет. На моем счету в банке около двух миллионов долларов. У меня есть своя квартира в престижном районе Сеула и загородный дом. И сейчас я на крыше, прикован наручниками к громоотводу, а моему «компаньону», или другу, называй как хочешь, нужно найти ключ от наручников.  
Что я тут делаю?  
Пожалуй, вернемся на пару дней назад.

Мне было скучно.  
Никто бы и не смог понять, почему же мне было скучно. Но такая жизнь достала меня.  
Я из тех, кого называют золотой молодежью. Мои родители достаточно богаты, чтобы обеспечивать ребенка, не особо участвуя в его воспитании. Нет, они не то чтобы забывали обо мне. Да, они приглашали меня на званые вечера, на вечеринки, что устраивала мать. Я приходил туда только из-за того, что это мои родители, но оставался там не дольше, чем требовали элементарные правила приличия. Любой доморощенный психолог сказал бы, что я ненавижу своих родителей из-за того, что они уделяли мне мало внимания. Опять же нет. Я ненавидел только вечеринки и ужины, устраиваемые моей матерью, потому что на них я испытывал смертельную скуку.  
В двадцать лет я получил приличную часть дохода фирмы отца и был отпущен на волю. Я и раньше редко виделся с родителями, а после двадцатого дня рождения стал видеться с ними еще реже.  
После двадцатилетия наступила вольная жизнь. Я мог делать все, что мне заблагорассудится. Первые два года были для меня нескончаемой party-all-the-time. Потом я пресытился дорогими напитками, громкой музыкой, девушками в модных нарядах, но продолжал посещать вечеринки друзей, друзей моих друзей и остальных, совершенно не знакомых мне людей.  
И вот мне двадцать семь, и я не вижу смысла в этой жизни, потому что она скучна. У меня такое чувство, словно я смотрю бесконечно длинный, безумно нудный фильм о жизни богатенького сынка.

Меня разбудил звонок телефона. Я медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на часы. Шесть вечера. Я вернулся домой пять часов назад. Если бы это не был седьмой год, то я бы спал. А если бы и не спал, то боролся с похмельем всеми известными мне способами. Но сегодня я чувствовал себя чересчур хорошо. То ли организм привык к обильным возлияниям, то ли пить я стал меньше. Хотя ни то, ни другое не исключено.  
\- Ю Чон! С днем рождения!!! – выкрикнул в трубку Юн Хо. На заднем фоне послышалось бренчание стаканов. – Ты придешь выпить с нами за свой день рождения?  
Что самое смешное, моих друзей совершенно не смущало отсутствие именинника.  
\- Я скоро буду, - тяжело вздохнув, сказал я и положил трубку.  
Я даже не стал спрашивать, в каком клубе они находятся, так как я знал, что когда я соберусь подъехать к ним, они уже переберутся в другой.  
Я усмехнулся своему отражению. Кажется, меня ждет очередной до отвращения скучный вечер.

В клубе я почти ни с кем не разговаривал. Беседа в попытке перекричать музыку очень утомительна. К моему приходу друзья были уже достаточно пьяны, так что в задушевных разговорах не нуждались.  
Я взглянул на часы. Одиннадцать. Уходить еще рано. Заметят. Обычно часам к двум ночи можно было сбежать от подвыпивших приятелей. В это время кто-то уже находил, с кем проведет ночь, кто-то решал пойти в другой клуб, а кто-то был настолько пьян, что ему было уже плевать на всё. И в этот момент можно было затеряться и безболезненно, читай без объяснений, сбежать.  
\- Эй! Ю Чон! – по лицу Юн Хо можно было понять, что для него веселье только начинается. – Эй, послушай, как оказалось, мы не были в одном клубе!  
\- Боже, неужели есть место, которое не видело наших пьяных рож? – попытался пошутить я. Я точно знал, что Юн Хо уже не отстанет от меня и потащит в этот самый клуб. И я был уверен, что сбежать в ближайшее время мне не удастся.  
\- Говорят, это суперзакрытое место. И попасть туда очень сложно.  
\- И как ты собираешься попасть туда? – хмыкнул я.  
\- Как-нибудь, - уклончиво сказал друг.  
Я и сам не понял, как оказался в машине, едущей в тот самый клуб.

Как оказалось, этот клуб ни чем не отличался от других. Лишь только усиленной охраной. На мгновение мне показалось, что Юн Хо здесь не в первый раз. На входе охранник-здоровяк кивнул ему и вопросительно покосился на меня. Но Юн Хо что-то шепнул ему и тот, ухмыльнувшись, впустил меня в клуб.  
Я поморщился. Такая же громкая музыка, как и в других клубах. Такие же полуголые девицы на сцене. Такие же подвыпившие посетители. Ничего особенного.  
За дальним столиком проходило какое-то празднование. Я сел за барную стойку и уставился на них. Они веселились, поздравляли какого-то парня. На мгновение я почувствовал зависть. Зависть оттого, что им весело, а мне всё уже давно осточертело. Зависть от того что, как мне казалось, они нашли смысл в жизни, а я до сих пор топтался на одном месте.  
Позади меня послышался стук. Я резко обернулся и увидел перед собой стакан с коктейлем. Я вопросительно посмотрел на бармена. Тот, улыбнувшись, произнес:  
\- От хозяина. Фирменный коктейль.  
\- Как гостеприимно.  
Я отхлебнул немного. Коктейль оказался ничего. В меру сладкий клубничный привкус, в меру кисловатый оттенок лайма, освежающая нотка мяты и немного крепкого алкоголя. Я улыбнулся, одобрительно кивнул бармену и снова повернулся к тому столику. Я заметил, как Юн Хо подошел к этой компании и поздравил какого-то парня.  
«Он определенно здесь не в первый раз. Зачем тогда он…»  
У меня складывалось такое чувство, словно я лишний здесь, да и коктейль закончился. Я тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Уже уходите? – спросил бармен.  
Говорил он негромко, но даже сквозь музыку был слышен его приятный низкий голос.  
\- Да, - я попытался сделать наиболее беззаботное лицо. Я не хотел показывать совершенно незнакомому человеку то, о чем я старался не говорить даже себе. То, что я старался не вспоминать. Скуку.  
\- До свидания, - я широко улыбнулся.  
\- Тогда удачной игры, - услышал я из-за спины.  
Но когда я повернулся, бармен уже стоял у другого конца стойки и беседовал с одним из посетителей.

Я вышел из клуба, спустился вниз по улице и свернул в тихий переулок. Достав из пачки сигарету, остановился, чтобы прикурить. С другой стороны переулка показался парень. Он нес в руках упаковку пива и направлялся прямиком к той машине, у которой я стоял.  
\- Твоя? – спросил он у меня.  
На вид парню было лет восемнадцать. Коротко стриженный, высоченный и тощий, он казался угловатым подростком.  
\- Нет, - честно признался я.  
\- Хочешь покататься? – кивнул он в сторону черного порше.  
Я попытался скрыть удивление, но, кажется, парень заметил это и тихо хихикнул. Он не знает, кто я такой. Это явно не его машина. И он предлагает мне прокатиться? Он, наверное, идиот?! Я мог бы сдать его. А он предлагает покататься.  
Не знаю, какой чёрт дернул меня согласиться, но я произнес:  
\- Не откажусь.  
\- Подержи, - он пихнул мне в руки пиво и, широко улыбнувшись, достал какие-то инструменты.  
\- На такой я еще не катался, - мечтательно пробубнил он и принялся взламывать замок.  
Я нервно осмотрелся. Вокруг никого, только я с упаковкой пива и этот парень с чужой машиной. Сердце начало колотиться как бешеное, адреналин хлынул в кровь.  
Что я делаю? Почему я стою и смотрю, как этот парень открывает дверцу, выключает сигнализацию, копается в проводах и заводит машину?  
\- Прыгай, - сказал он, распахнув передо мной дверцу.  
Я даже не смотрел, куда мы едем. Что я делаю?  
Машина остановилась перед каким-то офисным зданием. Внезапно ступор, охвативший меня, отпустил.  
\- Что мы тут делаем?  
\- Нужно кое-что найти.  
\- В рабочее время не зайти было?  
\- В рабочее время нельзя. Да и не было этого тут днем.  
Он выскочил из машины и направился к дверям.  
\- Эй! Ты так и будешь прохлаждаться в машине и изображать мальчика-дауна или всё же выйдешь и поможешь мне?  
\- Хамло, - спокойно сказал я и вышел из машины.  
Парень уже копался в какой-то небольшой коробочке на стене.  
\- Что это?  
\- Не видишь? – он постучал небольшой отверткой по этой коробочке, смутно напоминавшей сигнализацию.  
\- Что ты делаешь?! – зашипел я на него.  
\- Мда, парень, тебе действительно не помешает консультация у офтальмолога.  
Пока я решал, что ответить ему, он уже справился с сигнализацией и направился к пожарному выходу.  
\- Подержи, - он бесцеремонно пихнул мне в руки инструменты. Пожарный выход в этом здании находился на втором этаже. Около самой двери была небольшая площадка, а от нее вниз шла лестница-обрубок.  
\- Да уж… иллюзия безопасности.  
Парень подпрыгнул и, ухватившись руками за край лестницы, подтянулся. Буквально через пару минут я стоял рядом с ним.  
\- Если бы я был твоим учителем физкультуры, я бы поставил тебе неуд.  
\- Может быть, прекратишь паясничать и расскажешь мне, что происходит?! – взвился я.  
Парень достал из кармана карту и показал мне. Бубновая дама. Обычная карта из обычной колоды.  
\- Видишь это? Это и есть первая подсказка. Мы здесь для того, чтобы найти вторую. Что ты видишь на этой карте?  
\- Бубновую даму?  
Парень тяжело вздохнул и хлопнул себя по лбу.  
\- Послал мне Бог компаньона, - он еще раз вздохнул и начал говорить, словно мне было пять лет и до меня с трудом доходили его слова. – Предположим, что в этом здании есть директор и предположим, что он король. Значит, нам нужно искать какую-то даму, что ниже его рангом. Прямо сейчас, - он мельком взглянул на часы, - охранник идет на очередной осмотр, поэтому мы сможем спокойно зайти и найти кабинет этой самой дамы. Я доходчиво объяснил?  
\- Вполне. Но откуда ты знаешь, что это именно то самое здание.  
Но он ничего не ответил, лишь только постучал указательным пальцем по своей голове.  
Он оказался прав. Из-за обязательного обхода охранника мы смогли спокойно зайти. Парень быстро подошел к ресепшен и принялся рыться в бумагах на столе.  
\- Следи за временем, - приказал он мне. – У нас всего пять минут. Через пять минут охранник снова вернется сюда, чтобы воспользоваться той лестницей, - продолжая копаться в документах, он указал на огромную лестницу, находившуюся посередине просторного холла.  
Я внимательно следил за стрелками часов, а парень в это время листал какие-то бумаги на столе. Я с трудом подавлял в себе желание поторопить его - время утекало слишком быстро. Я уже был готов закричать на него, так как оставалась буквально минута до прихода охранника, но парень радостно вскинул голову и известил меня  
\- Кажется, я нашел то, что нам нужно.  
\- Тогда быстрее пошли отсюда, - зашипел я на него.  
Я сам не понял, как это произошло, но мы уже бежали по коридорам, лестницам, переходам. Мимо кабинетов, по пустынным холлам. Я уже не задавался вопросом, что я делаю и почему я повинуюсь ему. Я просто бежал вслед за ним, надеясь только на то, что охранник нас не поймает.  
Я смог отдышаться только тогда, когда мы оказались в каком-то кабинете.  
\- И чего мы так бежали? – прошептал парень.  
\- Я предполагаю - от охранника.  
Он тихо засмеялся.  
\- Тебе было страшно?  
\- Да, – честно признался я. – Лучше скажи, что мы тут делаем?  
\- Ищем то, чего здесь не должно быть, - сказал он и принялся рыскать по столу. – Спорю, тебе уже давно не было так страшно.  
\- Было, - соврал я, присоединяясь к поискам.  
\- Когда?  
\- Было и всё, - я пробежал глазами по полке. Папки с какими-то документами, книги и прочие бумаги не вызывали никакого подозрения. Обычный офис, каких достаточно в этом здании.  
\- Врешь, - тихо посмеиваясь, прошептал он.  
\- Нет, - возмутился я. – Слушай, а вот это не подойдет? – я указал на картину.  
В кабинете было три картины. Две из них полностью дополняли образ обычного офиса замдиректора крупной фирмы, дорогущие картины новомодных абстракционистов. Но третья словно попала сюда по ошибке. Какой-то странный квартал Сеула годов шестидесятых.  
\- Дай-ка взгляну, - он отодвинул меня и присмотрелся к картине. – Я знаю, где это. Точнее, сейчас эта улица выглядит немного по-другому. Но это точно она. Пойдем.  
Он было направился в сторону двери, но я остановил его.  
\- Скажи мне, а ты знаешь, когда охранник проверяет этот этаж?  
Парень резко повернулся и странно посмотрел на меня. Что-то в его взгляде мне говорило, что он не подумал о том, что охранник может быть где-то поблизости. Он прислушался, но ничего не услышал.  
\- Да ну. Думаешь, он так быстро сюда доберется? Если бы он со скоростью супермена делал обходы, то я бы знал.  
Но дверь из кабинета он открывал осторожно.  
В конце коридора противно брякнуло, оповещая нас о том, что лифт прибыл на этаж.  
\- Лифт заказывал? – спросил я тихо.  
Парень, не сказав ни слова, затащил меня обратно в кабинет.  
\- Нужно срочно валить, - прошептал он.  
Мы услышали, как охранник открывает и закрывает двери. Надо было срочно что-то решать. Я быстро огляделся и обнаружил небольшой стенной шкаф.  
\- Будет тесно, но всё-таки хоть какой-то шанс.  
Я схватил его за руку и затолкал в шкаф.  
Я не слышал ничего, кроме стука своего сердца. Слишком громко.  
Во что он меня втянул? Почему я последовал за ним? Я знал ответ на второй вопрос. Мне было скучно, а он предложил мне небольшое приключение. Только вот сейчас это приключение грозило нам небольшим таким временным заключением под стражей. Отлично!  
Чтобы отвлечься хоть как-то от своих упаднических мыслей, я начал рассматривать своего спутника. Кажется, я заблуждался в том, что парень тощий. На мгновение мне показалось, что он мог бы меня заинтересовать. Но тут меня отвлек звук открывающейся двери, и я почувствовал, как тело парня напряглось. Сам не понимая, что я делаю, я схватил его за запястье. Он странно посмотрел на меня и приложил палец к губам.  
Охраннику потребовалось меньше минуты на осмотр кабинета. И через какое-то время мы смогли выбраться из душного стенного шкафа.

Я никак не мог поверить, что нам удалось. Казалось, из-за переизбытка адреналина в крови меня трясет.  
\- Тебя хоть как зовут? – спросил я, чтобы отвлечься от своих мыслей.  
\- Чанг Мин. А ты?  
\- Ю Чон.  
\- Предлагаю выпить за знакомство, - он достал с заднего сидения две бутылки пива.  
\- А тебе можно? – я покосился сначала на бутылку, а потом на него.  
Он громко рассмеялся.  
\- Мы сидим в угнанной машине, мы только что незаконно проникли в офисное здание, и ты меня спрашиваешь можно ли мне пить пиво?  
Он снова засмеялся.  
\- Поверь, можно. Ну что, поедем в клуб?  
На мой удивленный взгляд он только широко улыбнулся.

Улица, на которой мы оказались, была похожа на улицу с той картины.  
Чанг Мин не задумываясь, зашел в стрип-клуб.  
\- А теперь ищи девушку. Я предполагаю, у нее должна быть какая-то татуировка. Или она должна как-то выделяться. В общем, кровь из носу мы должны ее найти до утра.  
Я мельком взглянул на часы. Пять утра. Заведение закрывается в шесть.  
\- Что-то я сомневаюсь…  
Он резко развернулся.  
\- Мы должны. Ты же не хочешь проиграть? Ты же не знаешь, как побороть эту скуку. Скажи мне, за это время тебе было скучно? Уверен, что нет. Уверен, что ты даже не задумывался об этом. А сейчас, чтобы и завтра тебе не было скучно, иди и найди ее!  
Я бродил мимо небольших диванов, мимо танцующих на столах девушек, мимо мужчин, с вожделением смотревших на танцовщиц. Я никогда не понимал, зачем люди ходят в стриптиз-клубы. И если честно, мне было достаточно неприятно находиться в одном из них. Нет, я был далеко не ханжа, но всё здесь выглядело как-то дешево. Ширпотреб. Но тут я увидел ее. Я сам не знал, почему я решил, что это именно она. Но я быстро нашел Мина и потащил его к этой девушке.  
Чанг Мин, не задумываясь, подошел к ней и, достав купюру, протянул ее девушке. Та игриво улыбнулась и спрыгнула со стола. Она что-то шепнула ему на ухо. Мин ухмыльнулся и протянул ей еще несколько купюр, сложенных вдвое. Девушка взяла Мина за руку повела его к отдельным комнатам. Я заметил, как он взглядом указал мне не отставать.  
Приватный танец? И он хочет, чтобы я следовал за ним? Бред какой-то!  
Не знаю, что подтолкнуло меня в тот момент. Любопытство или здоровяк, проходивший мимо и подтолкнувший меня локтем в их сторону. Но я пошел за этой странной парочкой. Хрупкая девушка, ведущая за руку высоченного парня, словно он маленький ребенок.  
Когда я вошел в комнату, девушка уже начала танцевать. Казалось, Чанг Мина совсем не интересует танец. Он смотрел куда-то вперед и вертел что-то в руке.  
\- Ну что? – я присел рядом.  
\- Я думаю. Кажется на сегодня это всё.  
\- Тогда может пойдем отсюда?  
\- Тебя что-то смущает?  
\- Мне бы не хотелось быть зрителем… - я покосился на него.  
Он засмеялся.  
\- Не волнуйся. Я гей. И меня совершенно не заводит вид голой девушки. И тебе не стоит волноваться, - он улыбнулся с видом «я всё знаю».  
\- Я не гей.  
\- Ага. Тогда скажи мне, что ты так смотришь на мою задницу?  
\- Я не гей.  
\- Продолжай себя утешать.  
И он снова вернулся к своим раздумьям.

Передо мной стоял чашка уже остывшего кофе. Я до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что со мной случилось этой ночью. Мне показалось, что всё это сон. Вот я в клубе, а вот я уже залезаю в офисное здание. И для чего? Для того чтобы найти какую-то картину. Для того, чтобы до закрытия сидеть в стриптиз-клубе.  
В дверь позвонили. На пороге стоял молодой человек. Он улыбнулся мне и начал говорить, прежде чем я спросил, кто он такой, и что тут делает.  
\- Здравствуйте, господин Пак. Мне будет значительно легче общаться с вами, если вы не будете перебивать меня. Сегодня ночью вы начали играть. Это не самое удачное время. Но вы уже в игре, так что у вас нет шансов отказаться. Сейчас вам придется собраться и поехать к вашему партнеру, чтобы передать ему, что он больше не правит балом. Теперь игра в наших руках. Теперь эта игра для взрослых, а не идиотская детская беготня. Если же вы не покинете свою квартиру в течение десяти минут, то вы больше никогда не увидите своих родителей, друзей. Но, возможно, вы увидите рай. Хотя в вашем случае - ад. Пока мы с вами разговариваем, ваше драгоценное время утекает, как вода. Настоятельно советую сейчас же одеться и ехать к партнеру.  
Он протянул мне лист бумаги.  
\- Вам стоит идти к следующей подсказке. И хочу предупредить: мы ошибок не прощаем.  
Молодой человек развернулся и уверенной походкой пошел в сторону лифтов.  
Мне хватило всего пары минут на то, чтобы прийти в себя и понять, что он имел в виду. Еще пара минут, чтобы одеться и выбежать на улицу.  
\- Это бред какой-то, - сказал я себе, сидя в машине.  
Я хотел было уже вернуться домой, чтобы выкинуть всё из головы и выспаться, как прогремел взрыв. Сначала я не понял, что это за грохот и откуда он. Завыли сигнализации каких-то машин. Я посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и увидел, как пламя охватило то, что было раньше моей квартирой.  
Я почувствовал, как горлу подступает тошнота.  
Это была моя квартира. Я был там пятнадцать минут назад. Я мог бы быть там и сейчас.  
В попытках совладать с охватившей меня паникой, я развернул листок бумаги, который получил от того парня. Там был только адрес, и я уже знал, кто живет по этому адресу. Я уже не думал, что делать, я завел машину и поехал к нему домой.

Дверь открылась, и предо мной предстал Чанг Мин в одном полотенце. Я не смог удержаться и скользнул взглядом по его груди.  
\- Чёрт! Я спать собирался. Что тебя сюда принесло?  
\- Нужно поговорить.  
\- Проходи, - не дожидаясь того, как я войду в его квартиру, он направился на кухню, ставить чайник.  
\- И перестань меня так разглядывать! – выкрикнул он.  
\- Я не гей.  
\- Ага.  
За чашкой горячего кофе я пересказал ему всё то, что услышал от того парня. Я услышал в ответ «хреново». Чанг Мин впал в раздумья.  
\- И скажи мне, что это всё значит! – потребовал я, как только ощущение паники накрыло меня снова.  
\- Некоторое время назад я был таким же, как ты. Мне было до одури скучно. Мне приелись вечеринки, мои друзья, моя работа. Мне приелась вся моя жизнь. Но вместо того, чтобы продолжать себя мучить, как делал это ты, я придумал способ развеять скуку. Я придумал игру. Игре всего год, может, чуть больше. Сначала играли только мы с друзьями, но постепенно слухи о ней распространялись, и игра переросла саму себя. Смысл игры в том, чтобы разгадать все подсказки и найти то, что спрятано в конце пути. Ничего особенного, кроме тренировки мозга. У нас есть определенные люди, которые занимаются размещением подсказок, есть люди, занимающиеся поиском мест для них. Есть контролеры, которые следят, чтобы всё было по-честному. Безопасный способ развеять скуку.  
\- Кто может стоять за взрывом? Есть недовольный проигравший?  
\- Конечно. Но если попросишь меня вспомнить, я не смогу. Все по-разному реагируют на проигрыш.  
\- И что нам теперь делать?  
\- Валить отсюда, а то глядишь, и меня квартиры лишат.

\- Куда мы едем? – спросил я, подойдя к своей машине.  
\- Я поведу.  
Всю дорогу мы молчали. Я не знал, что сказать. А Мин задушевных бесед видимо не планировал.  
\- Я удивлен, - тихо начал он. - Удивлен твоей реакцией на происходящее..  
\- Думаю, со временем придет.  
\- Мне казалось, что люди немного по-другому реагируют на то, что их втянули во что-то опасное.  
\- Я просто пришлю тебе счет за квартиру.  
\- А не пойти бы тебе с этим счетом? Мне самому это не нравится.  
Машина остановилась перед заброшенным складом.  
\- Мы на месте.  
Чанг Мин вышел из машины и направился к дверям. Они были приоткрыты.  
Я вошел в здание вслед за ним и тут же наткнулся на его спину. Сложно описать, что представилось нашим глазам. Два человека на полу в неестественных позах, а вокруг, словно безумный художник разбрызгал по стенам краску, кровь. Я открывал и закрывал рот. Я не мог ничего сказать. Страх и паника сковали мое тело. Я только смог просипеть  
\- Кто они?..  
Но мне не нужен был ответ. Так как я уже догадался о том, кто эти люди.  
\- Игроки… - прошептал он дрожащим голосом.  
Я резко развернул его лицом к себе и обнял. Я почувствовал, как он дрожит.  
\- Это моя вина… - шептал он мне в шею. – Моя…  
\- Нет, - я попытался его успокоить. Я подхватил его под локоть и вывел на улицу.  
\- Да! Это моя игра! Это я виноват! – его голос набирал силу, и он уже кричал на меня. – Если бы я не придумал игру, этого никогда не случилось бы!  
\- Но это случилось, - я и сам не понял, откуда у меня взялось столько спокойствия. Словно не мою квартиру взорвали, словно сейчас мы не обнаружили два трупа. Словно всё это происходило не со мной. – Это случилось, и с этим уже ничего не поделаешь. На их месте могли оказаться мы. Поэтому я предлагаю найти этого засранца и поквитаться с ним.  
\- И как же мы его найдем? – кажется, он начал успокаиваться.  
\- Дойдем до конца.  
\- И сколько трупов мы за собой оставим?  
\- Мы просто его опередим.

Я не знаю, как ему удалось побороть себя и снова зайти на этот склад, чтобы найти подсказку. Но он это сделал.  
Мне показалось, что его не было уже целую вечность. Вдруг с ним что-то случилось? И почему я так волнуюсь за него? Я не соврал, когда сказал ему, что я не гей. Я не считал себя геем. Я был просто ценителем красоты. А парень или девушка - это никогда роли не играло.  
Дверца машины открылась, и Чанг Мин проскользнул внутрь.  
\- Ну что?  
\- Мне нужно подумать.  
Почему-то местом для раздумий оказалось кладбище. На мой вопрос «Разве нельзя было в другом месте подумать?», я получил короткий ответ «Там спокойно.»

Чанг Мин остановил машину на какой-то тихой алее.  
\- Нужно позвонить.  
Он набрал номер и включил громкую связь. После трех гудков раздался взволнованный голос:  
\- Мин, чёрт! Где тебя носит? Мы тут с ума посходили!!!  
\- Чжун Су, что происходит?  
\- Хотел бы я и сам знать.  
\- Я нашел двух игроков… как бы это сказать… они…  
Я заметил, как трудно ему произнести это вслух, и сказал вместо него.  
\- Их убили.  
\- Это кто еще?  
\- Мой партнер.  
\- О! Точно, ты же играешь в этот раз. Мин, ты выбрал реально не самое удачное время, чтобы вступать в игру. Я не могу дозвониться ни до одного контролера. Я не знаю, что происходит и не знаю, что делать дальше.  
\- Остальные игроки?  
\- Мне звонили несколько человек. Им запретили выходить из игры чуть ли не под страхом смертной казни. Они напуганы.  
\- Знать бы хоть, кто это делает.  
\- Я перебрал несколько имен проигравших, среди них мне несколько раз попалось одно имя. Ли Сунг.  
Чанг Мин нахмурился. Я не стал спрашивать, но был уверен, что он сам мне расскажет, когда закончит разговор.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, Чжун Су.  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты поедешь к нему, чтобы разобраться. Мин, ты знаешь, с кем связываешься. Лучше позвонить в полицию, пусть они с ним разбираются.  
\- Су! И что мы им скажем?  
Тот замолчал на мгновение.  
\- Делай то, что считаешь нужным. Только будь осторожен.  
Чанг Мин положил трубку и повернулся ко мне. Он знал, какие вопросы я буду задавать, поэтому начал свой рассказ.  
\- Некоторое время назад у нас был игрок, Ли Сунг. Достаточно влиятельный бизнесмен. Он отличался жестокостью и не любил проигрывать. В те времена я тоже играл. Конечно, выигрывал я не всегда, но в тот раз, единственный раз, когда он играл против меня, я выиграл. Могу сказать, это его сильно разозлило. Он пришел в мой клуб и разгромил там всё. В дальнейшем он играл еще несколько раз и ни разу не выиграл.  
\- Ты думаешь это он?  
\- Да. Только не понимаю, как он узнал, что в этот раз играть буду я. Мне кажется, это просто месть.  
\- Не слишком ли?  
\- Для него - в самый раз.  
\- Ты сказал «в твой клуб»…  
\- Тот клуб, около которого мы встретились. Это мое заведение. А вступить в игру просто. Нужно заказать фирменный коктейль.  
\- Я не заказывал…  
Мне внезапно вспомнились слова бармена.  
\- От тебя! Но почему?  
Он улыбнулся.  
\- Может быть, ты мне понравился. Может быть, я увидел в тебе себя. Может быть, я хотел помочь развеять твою скуку. А может быть, всё сразу.  
\- Оригинальный способ познакомиться.  
\- Имеешь что-то против?  
\- Уже нет, - усмехнулся я. – Поехали.

Через несколько часов мы оказались на окраине.  
Я с трудом разлепил глаза - усталость давала о себе знать. Перед нами был старый заброшенный дом.  
\- Ты уверен, что здесь? – сонно спросил я.  
\- Надеюсь.  
Я заметил, как трясутся его руки.  
\- Я сам схожу.  
\- Но…  
\- Ты устал. Ты уже думаешь, что там пара очередных трупов. Тебе страшно. Я это вижу, и я это понимаю. Поэтому я пойду туда сам.  
\- А если?.. – он испуганно взглянул на меня.  
В первый раз за наше короткое знакомство он был действительно напуган. Внезапно мне стало интересно, как он выглядит, когда счастлив. Но эту мысль я оставил на потом, ведь после окончания игры у нас будет достаточно времени.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - уверил я его и вышел из машины.  
Дом действительно был старым и, видимо, заброшен он был достаточно давно. Я прошелся по комнатам, осматривая каждый уголок, вдруг найдется то, что я ищу. То, чего здесь не должно быть. Но кругом были одни обломки. И пыль. Много пыли, от которой противно щекотало в носу.  
\- Было бы печально сдохнуть в таком месте.  
Я нашел то, что искал, в большом зале с камином. Посередине большого зала стояла большая елка, словно сегодня Рождество. На ней было что-то белое. То ли лист бумаги, то ли игрушка какая-то. Я подошел ближе и взял в руки лист.  
«У тебя будет не так много времени, чтобы спасти своего друга. Поторопись.» И ниже какие-то цифры.  
\- Спасти друга?  
Внезапно я понял, что Мину угрожает опасность. Страх сковал меня так, что я даже не мог пошевелиться. Я должен был его предупредить. Я должен был остановить того, кто оставил записку. Я повернулся и увидел перед собой человека. Я даже не успел ничего подумать, как мир перед моими глазами померк.

Вернемся к тому, с чего мы начали.  
Я очнулся на крыше. Голова раскалывалась, в горле пересохло. Я попытался усесться поудобнее, чтобы осмотреться и понять где я, но наручники мешали. Я почувствовал, что на крыше есть еще кто-то.  
\- Кто здесь? – прохрипел я.  
\- О! Очнулся.  
Передо мной стоял мужчина. На вид ему было лет сорок, не меньше. Светлый костюм, чистые лакированные туфли, ролекс на руке - всё это давало понять, что мужчина ни в чем не нуждается.  
\- Ли Сунг.  
Я не спрашивал. Я предполагал. Он кивнул.  
\- И? Что я тут делаю?  
\- Играешь, - Ли мило улыбнулся мне. – О! Милый, ты не думай, что сейчас, по правилам дешевого боевика буду тут распинаться, в ожидании того, как твой друг и полиция приедут меня обезвреживать.  
\- И не надеюсь. Мне просто интересно, зачем это всё.  
\- Месть.  
После этого в воздухе повисло молчание. Я никак не мог понять, как можно было так жестоко мстить за простые проигрыши. Ведь изначально, как я понял, это была совершенно безобидная игра.  
\- Ну и способы.  
\- Каждый мстит по своему, - философски заметил Ли Сунг. – Каждый проигрыш был для меня унижением. А он смеялся надо мной. Праздновал со своими друзьями-неудачниками.  
\- Хм. А почему я еще жив?  
\- Милый, когда твой дружок приедет сюда, мы его обезвредим, а потом он полюбуется на твою смерть. Затем я займусь им.  
\- Есть у меня сомнения, что он придет спасать меня.  
Я видел, что Ли хочется похвастаться своим хитроумным планом. Всё, что я сейчас мог, так это как можно дольше отвлекать его от единственного входа на крышу.  
\- Ха! Если бы ты был более внимательным, то заметил бы, что этот парнишка таскался за тобой иногда. Знаешь, на меня работает много людей. Так же есть люди и в его баре. Я знал, что он тобой интересуется. Я знал, что твой друг уже давно играет. Я знал, что когда он притащит тебя в этот клуб, когда ты начнешь играть, этот сопляк не удержится и будет твоим партнером. Так оно и случилось. Там внизу полно моих людей, они сообщат мне, когда он придет за тобой.  
\- Смотри, не лопни от гордости, - буркнул я себе под нос.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Нет, ничего.  
Я заметил какое-то движение на крыше. Ли посмотрел вниз..  
\- Что-то он опаздывает.  
\- А я что тебе говорил? – я попытался привлечь его внимание к себе, чтобы он не видел, как Мин прячется в тени вентиляционной трубы. – Я же говорил тебе, что он не придет. То, что он периодически посещал те же клубы, что и я, еще ни о чем не говорит.  
\- Да? Ты думаешь так? А мне кажется, этот маленький педик не просто так ходил за тобой.  
Мужчина заливисто рассмеялся. Он, как и я, не заметил, как позади него оказался Мин. Тот замахнулся битой и ударил его по затылку.  
\- Попросил бы! Не педик, а гей! – сказал он лежавшему мужчине.  
Видимо, рука у Мина была тяжелая. Ли Сунг не подавал признаков жизни. Парень быстро обшарил его карманы и, выудив оттуда ключ, бросился ко мне. Быстро освободив мои руки, он принялся растирать затекшие запястья.  
\- Он говорил, что ты мной интересуешься…  
Чанг Мин не поднимал глаз и предпочел сделать вид, что не слышал моей фразы.  
\- Почему же ты просто не подошел ко мне?  
\- Мы простых путей не ищем, - тихо засмеялся он.  
Меня словно отпустило. Это было словно флажок на финише. И я знал, что всё закончилось. Я притянул его к себе.  
\- Неужели всё кончилось? Скажи мне, что всё закончилось…  
Но он молчал. Вместо слов я почувствовал его мягкие губы на своих. Я вцепился в его плечи, притягивая его ближе, чтобы почувствовать тепло его тела. Чтобы быть уверенным в том, что всё это мне не приснилось, и что эти двое суток были реальностью. Меня у  
же не интересовало, как мы выберемся с этой крыши, что будет дальше. Гораздо важнее, что в моих объятьях был этот человек. Я не знал, когда и как это началось, но я знал, что теперь мы будем играть в другую игру. И только на двоих.


End file.
